


Detective Haddock and Timberlake:The cold blood case

by Mariahdoby13



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Tangled (2010), Trolls (2016), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Death, Crime Scenes, Detective, F/M, Making Love, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Revenge, Sexual Content, Violence, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: Hiccup Haddock a young  detective solving the mystery of the murder case of people and night club singer who was murdered by someone,Branch Timberlake  A detective solving the case of his grandmother Who was murdered by an unknown  serial  cannibalistic kill  on the loose praying on people.Warning: Blood and gore, violence, adult content, Death of a character.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “This... is we are investigating a murder case there was a murder on the loose all of the victims were murdered at a nightclub....Or a bar.... my name is Detective Branch Timberlake...Great name  
> Better than Justin or Randall...”
> 
> “You mean, your name?”  
> “Alright, Alright you got me here’s what our story continues about as detectives solving a murder case.”

“This... is we are investigating a murder case there was a murder on the loose all of the victims were murdered at a nightclub....Or a bar.... my name is Detective Branch Timberlake...Great name  
Better than Justin or Randall...”

“You mean, your name?” The boy around 18 or 17 years old asked.  
The man sighed. “Alright, Alright you got me here’s what our story continues about as detectives solving a murder case.” 

It takes place in 1947 Black and White AU. 

There was a woman slim, silver dress, platinum hair singing in a nightclub singing smoothly. Her name is Mirage. She what is the famous nightclub singer. 

As everyone admired by her voice, singing a lot.  
She sings a lot everyone cheered for her as she finished singing a lot. 

She was going home by walking to the apartment complex. 

She did not notice somebody was following her at night. She looked to her right or her back or left and continue walking home.

She did not noticed that somebody wentSome of the neighbors here broken glass and a woman screaming on top of her lungs.  
And the landing of a sickening sound was  
Mirage on the ground bleeding to death.  
The unknown person fled the scene but nobody knows who’s responsible for her death?....


	2. The investigation begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay in disclaimer I don't Own Trolls, How to train your dragon, Zootopia and all crossovers.   
> this sets off like a black and white thing like 1940's takes place. So yeah, The trolls are humans and modern AU.

The following next day of the cold cloudy muggy day on September morning. 

The police and investigators taking pictures of the crime scenes. The picture snaps and flashes of the white sheet covering a victim who is killed last night. 

The police cruiser arrives and comes out a female around in her early 20's with pale skin, grey hair tied in down ponytail she wore her police suit with her partner who is taller than her, he has orange fiery red hair with green eyes has sunglasses removing it putting in his pockets that he wore his police suit with a black tie and his gear went up to the crime scene. 

 

The man around 30's with white and grey hair resembled as a wolf removing the sheets was a female around in her 20's has tan skin wore a silver dress with matching heels has platinum blonde hair and green eyes opened but dark round circles around it. It looks like that her throat was lit opened bled out to death a lot that she was on her way to her apartment and her throat was slit open before she was pushed out of the window to plumbed to her death. 

The red head man went up to him as he whistled softly looking at the scene. 

 

"Oh, geese what happened here...?" He asked to wanted to know why. 

"We have a call about, a disturbance about they hear broken glass and a woman screaming. They found this." 

The white and grey officer showed the sheet was her dead body. 

"Oh my gosh, Identify her name?" THe red haired man asked as the officer nodded.

 

"Her Name is Mirage she is around in her 20's. She is known as the nightclub singer who is found dead by a kid around 14 years old who witness a body while walking to college." 

"God Damn..."

"Thanks Officers Wolf, Well get our detectives to investigate this murder." The grey haired female said as they went in their police cruiser as they left the scene. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the police headquarters.

out came a man who has a fat belly with a white long beard wore a red button up shirt rubbing his chin. A man with pale skin with black hair with white streak on it, he wore a white button up shirt. His name is Ozzie they describe him a frantic man having lots of overwhelming issues and have a problem fainting and thinking he's dead.  "Good morning commander North! Can I get you anything?!" He asked nervously. As North walked passed him away.

"I'm Good." 

"Yike!" Ozzie collapsed on the ground as everyone looked at him before resuming their work, on the murder cases and missing cases. 

North walked passed a women around her early 20's with short hair with green eyes in pink typing in the computer. 

out came a man around 21 with black hair with blue eyes wore black and yellow shirt has talking on the phone with a desperate person the phone calling frantenticly. 

"Hello, I know Mrs. Crood, I get you have a another burglary in your home again...We'll call a investigator again...And..-" The phone cut off to the phone sound. 

the man groaned loudly. 

"Again Barry..?" The man around his age with glasses wore yellow and black went up to him holding bunch of papers and place them on the desk as he sighed and nodded to his glasses friend. 

"Yeah, Adam, it's getting frustrating with lots of people hung me up over a frantic call, about a break in, murder and shooting! UGH! I think I needed a break." Barry said. 

A female a desk went up to them. "Don't give up Barry I know you can try. Beside detective Timberlake and Haddock got us free breaks when the investigation is solved trust me!" The brunette girl kissed him on the cheek. As he blushed softy. 

"T-Thanks, Vanessa." Barry said smiling as Adam smirked.

The door flung opened was the officers ran faster and went up to the girl with dark straight hair, blue eyes and wore a pink button up shirt and pink headband, talking lots of phones calls suddenly she notice them. 

"Violet! Where's our detectives?! We are telling them there's a murder going on!!" The grey haired female said.

"They're in their offices on to the right." Violet said as they ran to the right hallways.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the office said Timberlake.

A man around his mid twenties, he  has tan skin, black hair and blue eyes wore a grey shirt over it a green leather jacket. Sitting in his desk drinking a glass of whiskey with a bottle next to him. His Name Is Branch Timberlake, his full name was Brandon Randall Timberlake that his late parents who gave birth to him. His parents died in a snow car accident with a blizzard. Branch was devastated about his parents passing before. When his grandma took care of him, not since after his grandma was killed in a shoot out a unknown shooter when he was five years old   

He remembers the september day was his grandma's birthday today, boy he misses her a lot. 

He looked at the picture of his grandma her name is Rosirpuff she has tan skin with teal hair and wore glasses with Branch has blue shirt and black pants smling in the pictiure. He remembers the voices in his head having night terrors growing up. 

_"Granmda?!"_

_Bang! Boom!_

_"Branch...Run..."_

_"NO!"_

_"Please...Leave you need to stay safe...'_

_"I Don't wanna leave you Grandma!"_

_"Please...Branch...Branch....Branch...!"_

_"GRANDMA!"_

Knock! KnocK! 

Suddenly come out of Branch's train of thoughts. standing up

"Who's there?!" He demanded angrily drew of his drawers was his gun ready to shoot. 

"Its me!"

"Who?!

"Officer Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde telling you the case of the murders." She said. 

"You better not have the gun to shoot us like were gonna bother you Timberlake!" Nick said.   
Branch rolled his eyes threw his gun to the other drawers. 

"Come in." Branch said letting two officers in as they sat in the seats. "What do you guys want?!" Branch asked irritated. 

"Hate to interrupt your moment but there was a murder in the apartment complex at Oak St." 

"Tell me about the murder case today, you discover?" Judy pulled out a file of Mirage's morgue imagines and crime photos, Branch looked at it with his eyes narrowed to it. 

"She was killed by someone who really wanted her dead over something." 

"Is there any witnesses who witness her murder?"  Branch asked as Nick replied. 

"There was, a boy name Hiro Hamada witness the murder, he sees her body in the alley ways when he was walking to get breakfast." 

Branch nodded, as he stands up. "Me and Haddock will be right there." 

"Woah, Woah, let us go to your crime scene we solved the case of missing people. SO you let us do it." Nick said smirking smiling. Branch was annoyed to his smile a lot to get on his nerves. 

He then sighed in defeat. 

"Fine, You guys come, but you help us with the case?" 

"Yep! You know we do." Nick said smirking sly. As Branch rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up and let's go." Branch, Judy and Nick left the office to go to the crime scene. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is, sorry if its shorts it was my first book and it's 11:15 pm 
> 
> ill try updating more and there was old dreamworks movies I hope you like it ill try updating more thanks!


	3. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again, Sorry I had writer's block and school stuff, but I'm back now This chapter has a little bit of cursing, Violence and warnings so yeah.

**Time: 10:55 a.m.**

**Location: The Interrogation room**

* * *

 Branch arrives at the interrogation room with the teen around seventeen or eighteen years old. He has reddish brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt matched his eyes, over it a brown jacket, black pants and black shiny shoes went up to Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. 

"Greetings, Detective Timberlake and Haddock." Judy greeted them. In the interrogation room was a boy around fourteen years old wore a red shirt with a blue sweatshirt over it, black hair and brown eyes was sitting in the interrogation room waiting for someone to come in but did, Detective Haddock and Timberlake came inside. 

"You're Hiro Hamada right?" Timberlake asked as the boy nodded in response. 

"Yes that's me." He replied. As they sat to him face to face to the table.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Detective Hiccup Haddock and this is my partner, Detective Branch Timberlake." Hiccup Introduce himself and Branch. 

"Nice to meet you."  Hiro said. "So tell us about what happened about the night where Mirage died?" Hiccup asked him pulled out his notes and a pen. 

 

"Well, about what happened that night..." he explained to them. 

 

> **_Flashback_  **
> 
> **Time: 11: 54 p.m.**
> 
> **Location: apartment complex On 216 Oak St.**
> 
> _"I was sleeping I live with my older brother and my aunt we were sleeping...But then I heard something like someone broke in and tried to attack her."_
> 
> Hiro was sleeping he then heard sounds like. 
> 
> **_bang_ **
> 
> **_shattered_ **
> 
> **_screams..._ **

_"I keep hearing loud bangs from next door I heard banging like someone hitting someone against the wall."_

 

**Bang! bang!**

" _Then I hear muffled screams,"_

Hiro woke up he can see darkness in the room he can hear the loud bangs. 

> **_"AHHHHHH!!!!!!"_** Hiro flinched of a sound of a woman screaming. 

 

> _**"Someone Help me! Please!!!! AHHHH!!!!"** _
> 
> _**"SHUT UP You FUCKING BITCH!"** _

" _I fliched of hearing the screams and the sound of man yelling someone to shut up so no one could hear her...Then I heard struggles and the woman screaming again that's when I get out of bed."_ Hiro explained. 

Hiro rose out of the bed hearing her screams then he unexpectedly hears broken glass and the woman screams were heard one more time and then a thud. 

He then looked at his window and saw was Mirage on the ground dead. As he ran out to get his brother and his aunt to call the police. 

> _**Flashback Ends.** _

"And that's why i heard her screams and there was a man yelling." 

"Did you saw any signs of the person attacked the victim?" Hiccup asked him as Hiro shook his head. 

"I didn't see him or her there they might've disappeared." Hiro said. 

"Thanks for the information Mr. Hamada." Hiccup said as they left from the interrogation room. Judy went up to them and began to ask them. "Did he told you guys about  how Mirage died?" 

"No were gonna examine how she died." Hiccup said.

* * *

**Location: Apartment complex on 216, Oak st.**

**Time:12:09 p.m.**

They arrive at the apartment complex in the fourth floor, inside the room 17 

was a small one room was inside was the kitchen a broken mess, broken glass everywhere, the brown carpet had do not cross lines around it. There was a broken window where Mirage was thrown out of there that plummeted to her death. 

The police officer were flashing the crime scenes. 

Branch and Hiccup arrived with Judy and Nick looking and examining of how someone broke in and murders someone.

Nick looking at the wall almost had broken cracks or a hole that someone threw their head or a whole body. "Dang...Someone really wants to kill her by breaking in uninvited and kill her...but how...?" Nick asked quietly. 

"I don't know...But where gonna find out who it is." Branch said as he began looking around. Hiccup finds a broken coffee mug that had into picture in the mug was leaves that was color brown, red and orange. "I found a mug." Hiccup showed them and sees a tea kettle was there Mirage was making tea the night before she was killed.

But then Judy sees was blood, reddish blonde hair that belongs to someone who was in Mirage's apartment. "Guys, look." She said as they went up to what she found. 

"That looks like red hair...." Branch said. 

"Wait! There's blood...and DNA. We need to take this to the examiners." Hiccup said.  As Branch nodded, Hiccup pulling out a plastic bag and tweezers and grabbed the red hair for DNA. 

"Where gonna find clues and find the suspect who murdered her Let's go." Judy said as they were going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres my chapter of it sorry about the grammer and it's short I was gonna write longer for the next one. So yeah they're gonna investigate how they found clues and find the person who murdered Mirage. Thank you for reading it. I'll updated it soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again this is my first story that I suck at it I hope you like like it?


End file.
